ShadMaria
by NewAtlanta
Summary: ShadMaria Story trying to get back to the old days of fanfiction, enjoy, and review.
1. Chapter 1

ShadMaria Fanfiction

Description: Trying to write in chapters and maybe I'll finally finish a fanfic for once. I won't describe the characters because most people will be looking it up themselves. Sorry new people. Trying to bring back those good fanfics I read back in 2002 when I was 12 or 13 years old back in the 2014-15 and so on years now. Here we go. Call me New_Atlanta7 for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (God I loved those.)

Shadow sat there; eyes closed and in the house of Sonic and Tails. He often did this, the process of Sonic ending up finding him at whatever house he was staying at the moment, begging him to come over, anger, arguing, cocky insults, a little fighting. Then Shadow would be convinced and return with Sonic to his house, both of them would probably have a bit of scratches, sometimes cuts, but nothing serious. As usual, they Sonic gang was having a "get together" just to catch up with each other. Shadow knew it was meant for him though, he knew that most of the time they were communicating with each other in some way. But, Shadow was doing what he usually did, leaned up against a shadowed corner of a wall, eyes closed, resting. He didn't need to rest, he just did the most of the time to avoid being seen, and sometimes he did actually nap there on occasion. Out of all places, this corner was the best, it was the corner that camouflaged him in the darkness the most, and it was near the front door for easy access to the home. And when he tucked his head down and closed his eyes was perfect, it was not only a relaxing position for him but he was basically invisible. He stayed there a lot, so sometimes something such as a paper ball gets thrown at the corner to check if he was there. He could also eavesdrop on people; it was a very beneficial place all in all. Don't take it the wrong way; Shadow wasn't one to eavesdrop but moving around him and talking wasn't making it easy either. So, today, in this get together, the sonic team was currently making small talk. 'Just staling for me, nothing new.' How did Shadow know this was a cover up and this was made for him? The answer was simple, he knew them, being around certain people for a while and you'll get to know them whether you want to or not. He could tell by tone of voice, and body language if one of them was lying or not. Then he couldn't hear them, well, he could hear small whispers and giggles so he raised his head and opened my eyes. The sight he looked up to aggravated him, everyone was lined up a certain distance away from Shadow, Rouge and Amy next to each other and both held pencils ready to throw them at him. The rest of them stood close as onlookers. They froze once Shadow looked at them; they could only see it his eyes. They sat there, and Shadow did the same, before Shadow decided to speak.

"What are you doing?" He said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

Both Amy and Rouge slowly put their hands behind their backs before simultaneously saying "Nooothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." He replied.

"Well er umm" Sonic began "how have you been?"

No response, just, silence. Everyone just awkwardly stood there, Shadow just stared.

"Well, this is awkward." Sonic said after some time.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked, but it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Well, we brought you here to talk to you; we haven't seen you in a while."

"It's been month, Faker." Shadow smirked.

"You're the Faker!" Sonic yelled back.

"Sure, sure," Shadow got up and walked over to Sonic and put his hand on his shoulder "you sure about that, Faker?"

Sonic shrugged off his hand, grin on his face. "Maybe you're just talking about yourself Shads."

"I'm not too sure about that. I'm pretty sure a royal annoyance that's called Sonic is the Faker."

"Nuh uh. I'm-" Sonic began but was cut

"Um guys," Amy cut in "can we not right now?"

"Alright." Sonic said. "Just tell faker here that."

Shadow chuckled and walked outside sitting on the grass. Soon, Sonic came out as well and sat with him. Sonic looked at Shadow who was staring up at the sky.

"You okay Shads?"

"Yeah," Shadow replied taking a breath "Another day I keep living."

There's chapter 1 hope you enjoyed, review, comment, and I'll see you guys after chapter 2, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2 of ShadMaria.

The title is a bit plain but I kinda just did it. I realized how short chapter one was. I wasn't sure how long to make, it how it would look, and the final result look. I defiantly make sure this chapter is long than the previous and see how this goes.

Still sitting in the grass both hedgehogs were in silence. Sonic was mostly puzzled; he never really could tell what was going with Shadow. The black and red hedgehog was always mysterious, even though he was known for anger and secluding himself, Sonic was sure he went through emotions, right? Shadow was still looking up towards the sky, as if waiting for something.

"Shads, why are looking up?"

No reply.

"Is something supposed to happen?"

Still, no reply.

"Shads is-"

"It's nothing that concerns you hedgehog."

Sonic finally got him to say something, a bit harsh but nothing Sonic couldn't try to get around. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I shall tell you nothing you uneducated swine."

"What?" Sonic didn't know what that meant but he took notice of how Shadow refused to look at him.

"Nothing." Shadow stood up and started walking back into the house.

Sonic knew something was bothering him, Shadow wasn't so…disconnected, he already was but this was more than usual.

Sonic sat there pondering an idea of maybe what it was but couldn't really think of anything that, of course he came up with a few things, but nothing really that good of a reason. So he simply waited, waited into the party was over, until everyone left. They left, all at once actually, due to Cream having to be taking home by Amy, Rouge and Knuckles following in suit. So Tails went back to the Tornado. Sonic had to admire Tails persistence with that plane and working on it. He didn't worry too much about it now, he said he would wait at least fifteen minutes before going after Shadow so they could talk and maybe he would get answers. He was on the couch, leg moving from impatience, staring at the clock. It had just hit fourteen minutes and he had sixty more seconds before going to Shadow who he presumed would be at his house. This last minute was killing him; it felt so long and seemed like the clock refused to change so he could leave. He was waiting, standing up and walking around a bit to try to relax some. Pacing back and forth, in moments like this he feel as though the clock went slow just for him. Time never seemed to be on his side so he could use that as an excuse to go fast constantly. He walked as if he was about to turn around and duel someone. Stopping and standing there for a couple of seconds, he took a deep breath and turned around. The clock was seven forty five, it was time. "I be back Tails!" He screamed and was out the door in a split second immediately sprinting to his destination. It wasn't much people out this time, it wasn't too late, but wasn't early either. Whoever was out there would only be able to see a blue streak and a breeze afterwards. Sonic spoke to himself as he ran to remember the past. "Past the water fountain and into the trees." Sonic said as he went past an old water fountain and into a forested area. Climbing a tree and hoping from tree to tree he passed through a thick forested area until he got to his destination. He hopped out of the last tree and finally stood on the old, patchy, and dry grass. It really wasn't much grass, just…dirt with small patches of grass here and there topped off with leaves at different places. The house was old, looked as if it was going to break down but still somehow stayed intact. Lots of gray on it, the house must have had color at one point but you couldn't tell what color it was looking at it now. Sonic had been in this house before, Shadow tended to rotate houses and didn't officially stay in one house. He had about three or four house he rotated between and most of them resembled this one. Except for one, one house was really nice inside and out. Shadow always kept the inside nice, it was very clean but the in Sonic's honest opinion the outside looked like shit. Though, knowing Shadow went this far to seclude himself that was probably the point. Sonic went over and peered in the window, Shadow was in the kitchen a mug of something in hand. Sonic ran his gloved hand over the door, mentally preparing himself because more than likely knocking wouldn't work out. "Ok." He took a breath "One…Two….Three!" He yelled before ramming his shoulder into the old door forcing it open. He stumbled a bit upon entering but didn't fall. Looking over to Shadow with regained composure he was in a fighting stance, probably due to the startle of the door bursting open.

"Leave." Shadow growled.

"Wait. Shadow. Listen." Sonic protested.

"No." Shadow said walking towards him.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic's voice got a lot higher and sounded like he was ready to panic.

Somehow, for some reason, Shadow stopped. "Make it quick before I make you leave." Then he folded his arms and turned his head away.

Sonic took a couple of breaths to try to calm himself; he wanted to sound as soothing as possible because this situation could go in every which way. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk? What's there to talk about? Nothing that's what."

Sonic knew his words meant back off but he could see that Shadow was at least, some bit interested. "Yes there is." He simply said.

Shadow raised a brow turned to face Sonic. "And what might that be faker?"

"I **know **that something is bothering you."

Shadow chuckled. "You're mistaken hedgehog. Nothing bothers me."

"Shadow, I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You know what I mean."

"There's nothing to tell hedgehog. I'm still the same."

"I know-"

"Know what? I told you nothing bothers me."

"But, but-" Sonic started but was abruptly cut off.

"You're wrong, believe it."

Sonic was shocked, and upset, he thought he trying to help. "I guess I am wrong." Then turned towards the door. "Bye Shads". He said, but stopped when he didn't get a response. Even Shadow would at least give some sort of recognition, especially since he called him Shads. He turned around; Shadow was just, looking, at something. Sonic walked up next to him, trying to measure up with Shadow to what he was looking at. He couldn't find it, it just seemed like Shadow was staring into space. He stopped trying when Shadow seemed to snap out of it.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." That response from Shadow seemed a bit fast.

"It couldn't have been nothing, you don't just zone out like that."

"Why do you have to continue to pester me?"

Sonic didn't answer at first, his eyes clicked on it, a photo with Shadow and some other people in it. He turned to Shadow. "You miss your family?"

Shadow sighed, head down. "Mostly Maria."

There's chapter 2, sorry for the 11 day wait, I'll see if I can get a chapter in every 7-10 days. Also relized it was called Shadria so I named it wrong FML. Comment and tell me what you think. Peace


End file.
